1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vibration actuator, and a lens barrel and a camera provided with the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the prior art, a vibration actuator is known wherein progressive vibration waves (below referred to as progressive waves) are generated at a driving face of an elastic body utilizing the expansion and contraction of an electromechanical conversion element, which generates elliptical motion at the driving face by these progressive waves, whereby a relative moving member making pressure contact with the wave crests of the elliptical motion is driven (for example, refer to Japanese Examined Patent Publication No. H1-17354.